


Kadead me please

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/M, M/M, Shuichi dies, Shuichi gets aids, Shuichi gets cuckolded by a piano, Shuichi gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: fuck
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my stupid ass just tried to put the actual story in the summary box and I got mad because it didn't fit and I thought it was where you put the actual story because I am a fucking dumbass and I feel so fucking stupid right now

fuck me I'm kaeda I have the big titties 

I am very blonde 

Succi the stupid cherry-bitch came in the piano room and was said "hey Akamastu-chan , I am bisexual and horny emo detective. please give me the tit."

I look at he confuse. "Go fuck kokichi. He wants it in the ass." I did not want fuck shuichi. we were just mega best friend. But I did not want hurt he feeling. He is very sensitive and also suicidal.

"He is next, but I want to make sweet fuck to you." Shuich said.

He took me to fuck hotel.  
"Allrighf kadead are you readdy," the cuck take off he clothings. "be gentle with me Akamastu-san." 

I decid to test heself, because I want tease him dumb ass and get away from him. dumb ass.

I smemckkcck the he gay face.  
"Hey. hey succi. what is my name."

He doke. "Uhh"

"Shuchc, say my fisrt name" I pimp him dumb ass around a.

"Akamastu-chan" he sadi

"sorewachigaoyo, shuichui I said first name say my first neme." I said him.

"Akamastu-san" he say

"No Succi." I said.

"I refuse" he say blushing.

"u say you want to fuck but you don't know how to talk." I tell he.

" U don't tell me name" h said

"fine you stupid hoe. New test." I said

"no u." he complied

"Call me sweetheart." I demand

"....sw....sweeee...swyee..swww" shuichi trying to knowledge with him dumb ass.

"your doing good job Succi. Just a little more." I coach the bitch. Wmwhy

"Sweet... See... seesaw...sweet... sweet..." 

"you dumb ass has really close like that much." I say encourage.

"swiggity swooty please give me the booty" he blush.

"No succi. I am apologies, succi-chan. I cannot fuck you. because you are illiterate." I get fuck out of hotel.

And then Succi fucked kokichi, kiibo, korekiyo, kaito and rantaor. They all did pregnant and shuichi committed shuicide  
I just realized how close shuichi name is to suicide. emo bitch.

I went to he funeral and drew penises on his grave. it is what he would have want. no its not.

I went back to piano room.

"Piano senpai, let's fuck."  
I took Piano-senpai to the fuck hotel. We fucked and it was great

And I was feeling bored so I walk down hallway and found a violin and I was like "omg vOiLin, LeTS havE a ThreesOMe. Oh fuck~ I'm horny again~. Suck on my lady boner." And then I put a trumbone inside of my stupid bimbo ass.

"Fuck me Beethoven-nii-chan ahhh. It's in my asssss.." I say to Piano-senpai and touch piano keys

"Do re mi fa so g-good~ I am cum~. i cum." 

Shuchi opened the door and saw me fucking my instrument senpais. "....well make sense." He said and shut door.

And then I came. the end


	2. it's the same chapter but in Google translate quality french

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in french now

baise-moi, je suis kaeda, j'ai les gros seins 

Je suis très blonde 

Succi la stupide garce est venue dans la salle de piano et a dit "hey Akamastu-chan, je suis un détective emo bisexuel et excité. donnez-moi la branlette." 

Je regarde, il confond. "Va baiser kokichi. Il le veut dans le cul." Je ne voulais pas baiser shuichi. nous étions juste un méga meilleur ami. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Il est très sensible et également suicidaire. 

"Il est le suivant, mais je veux te faire une douce baise." Dit Shuich. 

Il m'a emmené baiser l'hôtel.   
"Allrighf kadead es-tu prêt," le cuck enlève-t-il les vêtements. "sois gentil avec moi Akamastu-san." 

J'ai décidé de me tester, parce que je veux le taquiner le cul idiot et m'éloigner de lui. cul stupide. 

Je smemckkcck le visage gay.   
"Hey. Hey succi. Quel est mon nom." 

Il a fait. "Euh" 

"Shuchc, dis mon premier nom" Je lui projette un cul idiot autour d'un. 

"Akamastu-chan" il sadi 

"sorewachigaoyo, shuichui j'ai dit prénom dit mon premier neme." Je lui ai dit. 

"Akamastu-san", dit-il 

"Pas de Succi." Dis-je. 

"Je refuse", dit-il en rougissant. 

"tu dis que tu veux baiser mais tu ne sais pas parler." Je le dis. 

"U ne me dis pas le nom" a-t-il dit 

"Très bien, houe stupide. Nouveau test." J'ai dit 

"non u." il s'est conformé 

"Appelez-moi ma chérie." Je demande 

".... sw .... sweeee ... swyee..swww" shuichi essayant de connaître avec lui le cul idiot. 

"vous faites du bon travail Succi. Juste un peu plus." J'entraîne la chienne. Wmwhy 

"Doux ... Voir ... balançoire ... doux ... doux ..." 

"ton cul idiot a vraiment fermé comme ça." Je dis encourager. 

"swiggity swooty please give me the booty" he rougit. 

"Pas de succi. Je suis désolé, succi-chan. Je ne peux pas te baiser. parce que tu es analphabète." Je sors de l'hôtel. 

Et puis Succi a baisé kokichi, kiibo, korekiyo, kaito et rantaor. Ils ont tous été enceintes et Shuichi a commis un shuicide   
Je viens de réaliser à quel point le nom shuichi est proche du suicide. emo chienne. 

Je suis allé à l'enterrement et j'ai dessiné des pénis sur sa tombe. c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. non, ce n'est pas le cas. 

Je suis retourné dans la salle de piano. 

"Piano senpai, baisons."   
J'ai emmené Piano-senpai à l'hôtel. Nous avons baisé et c'était super 

Et je me sentais ennuyé alors je descends le couloir et j'ai trouvé un violon et je me suis dit "omg vOiLin, LeTS a un plan à trois. Oh putain ~ je suis encore excité ~. Suce ma dame boner." Et puis j'ai mis un trumbone à l'intérieur de mon stupide cul de bimbo. 

"Fuck me Beethoven-nii-chan ahhh. C'est dans mes fesses .." Je dis à Piano-senpai et touche les touches du piano 

"Do re mi fa so g-good ~ I cum cum.. i cum." 

Shuchi a ouvert la porte et m'a vu baiser mon senpais d'instrument. "... ça a du sens." Il a dit et fermé la porte. 

Et puis je suis venu. la fin 


End file.
